That Butler, Jealousy
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Story 1: 'Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan kiss mark ini, Sebastian karena kalau kau tahu, kau akan semakin membabi buta'. YAOI! SHOTA! SebasxCiel


**Title : **In the Morning, That Butler, Jealousy

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Pairing :** SebastianxCiel, slight LauxCiel

**Summary ** : Story 1: 'Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan _kiss mark_ ini, Sebastian karena kalau kau tahu, kau akan semakin membabi buta'. YAOI! SHOTA! SebasxCiel

~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Sudah terlalu lama aku bermain dalam kotak pasir ini  
Sudah lama aku memperhatikan mereka yang bermain di luar kotak pasir  
Mereka tertawa begitu riang  
Mereka tampak begitu senang  
Oh, aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka  
Tapi aku takut  
Mungkinkah aku bisa?  
Apakah aku akan diterima?  
Kali ini, aku memberanikan diri  
Mencoba melangkah keluar dari kotak pasir ini  
Apapun yang terjadi semoga saja  
Uluran tangan dijulurkan kepadaku  
- eL-ch4n  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Oke, puisi di atas yang amat sangat tidak bermutu itu tidak ada hubungan dengan cerita yang akan eL buat. Lebih tepatnya puisi di atas itu adalah ungkapan diri eL yang ingin mencoba membuat cerita dengan rated M untuk pertama kali. Yay! Jadi, bagi yang ada di bawah umur, silakan pencet tombol kembali dan eL menganut prinsip **'Don't like don't read'** jadi, daripada kalian capek-capek harus capek-capek baca ternyata kalian tidak suka dan akhirnya menge_flame_ eL dan membuat eL harus membaca _flame_an yang terkadang gak jelas, jadi lebih baik tidak usah dibaca saja. Kalian senang, eL juga senang ^^

Oh ya, rencananya eL mau buat ini kumpulan Oneshot. Untuk yang chapter pertama ini, judulnya _**Kiss Mark**_, hehe

**Warning :** Simple, don't like don't read. Sepertinya alurnya sedikit PWP, truz kalau anda tidak sanggup membaca Shota, dan tidak suka dengan Yaoi, eL menganjurkan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini. Juga karena ini kali pertama eL bikin rated M, mungkin akan terasakan 'keanehan-keanehan'. :P

Enjoy reading ^^

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Tobosu

-x-  
**In the Morning, That Butler, Jealousy  
©eL-ch4n  
****0**1.**0**8.1**0  
**-x-

**Story 1 : _Kiss Mark_**

Pagi itu, sama seperti pagi lainnya, Sebastian sudah bangun. Bahkan, sebelum matahari keluar dari persembunyiannya, lelaki itu sudah membuka matanya dan ketika matahari mulai tampak, dia sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk tuan mudanya itu. Sekarang, dia sedang berjalan sambil mendorong kereta yang berisi sarapan pagi untuk majikannya tersebut sekaligus membangunkannya. Pagi itu akan menjadi pagi yang sama bagi Sebastian jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara seperti ini.

"Pergi kau lelaki sipit mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Atau seperti ini.

"Duh, Ciel-kun~ kamu manis sekali kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Aku kan hanya ingin memberi hadiah untukmu saja. Jangan galak-galak seperti itu donk~."

Atau juga seperti ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya. Aku tidak suka itu!"

Dan terima kasih untuk pembicaraan yang sudah mulai _aneh_ itu. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengetok pintu untuk memberitahu tentang keberadaannya dan membuka pintu tersebut tanpa disuruh oleh tuan mudanya itu. Penasarankah kalian dengan apa yang didengar oleh Sebastian? Mari kita ulang sekali lagi.

"Tapi, tapi kan aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat karena Ciel akhirnya telah melakukan_nya_."

"Oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan melakukan_nya_ Lau."

"Yah, Ciel-kun~ jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mataku memang sipit, tapi aku tidak buta untuk tidak dapat melihat _**kiss**__**mark **_yang ada di lehermu itu."

Dan tepat saat itulah, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menginterupsi mereka dengan masuk seenaknya. Setelah masuk ke ruangan itu, Sebastian melihat tuan mudanya, Ciel Phantomhive, masih memakai gaun tidurnya, sedang duduk dan bersandar di atas punggung tempat tidurnya itu. Sementara, seorang tamunya yang memilki wajah Cina itu – mata sipit dengan kulit kuning pucat – sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di sebelah kanan tuan mudanya itu.

Sebenarnya muncul tanda tanya besar dalam diri Sebastian. Yang pertama, 'Mengapa tuan mudanya bangun sepagi itu?' Dan juga tanpa dibangunkan oleh Sebastian. Kemudian yang kedua, 'Kapan Lau datang ke kamar itu?' Sejauh yang Sebastian ingat, tamunya itu kemarin malam itu berada di kamar tidurnya. Lantas, bagaimana dia bisa berada di kamar tuan mudanya sepagi ini?

"Selamat pagi Ciel-sama dan Lau-sama." ujar Sebastian dengan lembut. Walau begitu banyak pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala Sebastian, dia tetap mencoba untuk tetap menjadi _butler_ yang sempurna. Sebuah senyuman memang terpasang di wajah _butler_ serba bisa itu tapi tetap saja Ciel dan Lau dapat merasakan aura hitam yang mulai mengelilingi _butler_ itu.

"Wah, _butler-_kun sudah datang~! Aiya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." kata Lau sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Namun sebelum berjalan, dia berbalik lagi menatap Ciel. "Ne, Ciel-kun~, kurasa lebih baik kau memberitahu _butler _-kun tentang kabar bahagia itu!" Ciel hanya menatap tajam ke arah Lau yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'tutup-mulutmu-atau-kau-akan-menyesal-pernah-hidup-di-dunia'.

Lau, entah berpura-pura atau tidak, mengabaikan tatapan itu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sesaat ketika dia melintas di samping Sebastian, pemuda Cina itu berbisik, "Ne, Sebas-kun~, suara Ciel itu sangat indah ya." Dan segera, Laupun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sebastian mencoba menahan dirinya, menahan apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya itu agar tidak keluar. Tetap menahan senyumnya, Sebastian mendorong kereta yang berisi sarapan itu dan kemudian meletakannya di samping tempat tidur tuan mudanya itu. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ciel akan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan sang _butler_ mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

Hanya saja kali itu berbeda. Baru saja Sebastian membuka dua kancing teratas gaun tidur tua, dia melihat tanda yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya yang terletak di leher tuan mudanya itu. Jadi itu _kiss mark_ yang dimaksud Lau tadi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lau padamu tadi, Sebastian?" Suara yang lembut, tapi penuh ketegasan dari tuan mudanya itu menyadarkan sang _butler_ dari pikirannya yang sudah mulai tidak bisa dia kontrol.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sebastian menggeleng dan hendak melanjutkan tugasnya, tapi terhenti ketika tangan kanan Ciel menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri sang _butler_.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Apa yang dia katakan, Sebastian? Ini perintah!" ujar Ciel dengan tegas.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat bocah mungil yang ada di depannya itu. Kancing yang sudah terbuka itu memperlihat kulit putihnya dan tubuhnya yang indah itu. Pemandangan yang tiada duanya dan sangat menggoda. Kemudian kedua mata biru itu yang sangat menghanyutkan itu yang sedang menatapnya untuk mencari jawaban dari sang _butler_ hanya menambah keindahan dari pemandangan yang ada di depan Sebastian.

Kesal. Itu adalah apa yang dirasakan Ciel saat ini. Dia merasa kesal karena _butler_nya itu tidak menjawabnya dan malah sibuk memperhatikan dirinya. Oh, apakah mungkin dia – Sebastian – sedang melakukan apa yang sedang Ciel pikirkan. Tidak, _butler_ itu terlalu _pintar_ untuk _hal itu_. "Sebastian?"

Dan akhirnya suara itu menjadi pemicunya. Apapun yang dikontrol Sebastian tadi, sekarang sudah lepas kendali. Dengan segera dia memutar kedudukan, sebelumnya dia melepas kedua sarung tangannya itu agar bisa menyentuh tuan mudanya secara langsung. Tangan yang digenggam erat Ciel tadi, sekarang – entah bagaimana – telah berhasil memegang erat tangan Ciel. Sebuah senyuman sinis terpasang di wajah Sebastian. "Anda mau tahu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit dingin. Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka telah bertemu.

Mata Ciel membesar. Dia tidak menduga Sebastian akan menciumnya. Dia mencoba untuk melawan pemuda yang lebih besar itu. Tapi, seperti yang terlihat, dia jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan _butler_nya. Tubuhnya tidak kuat melawan _butler_nya tersebut apalagi dengan tangan kanannya masih dipegang dengan kuat oleh Sebastian. Tapi Ciel tidak akan menyerah. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia akhirnya berhasil menampar Sebastian dan membuat lelaki itu menatap Ciel dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ciel mencoba membaca apa yang ada terlihat di mata merah itu. Dia tidak yakin ketika dirinya melihat perasaan amarah yang ada di balik mata merah itu. Apakah mungkin Sebastian...cemburu?

Tidak mungkin.

Sebastian memegang pipi kanan yang ditampar Ciel tadi. Pipi itu memberi bekas merah. Walau demikian, tetap saja keindahan yang terpancar dari lelaki itu tidak memudar.

Memang tidak akan seru kalau 'mangsanya' mudah didapatkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Ciel pelan.

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu, dia menggendong tuan mudanya dengan _bridal-style_ dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak menghiraukan gerutuan yang dikeluarkan tuan mudanya. Baginya saat itu, gerutuan itu semakin membuat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu, dia dengan mudah menindih tubuh bocah mungil itu dan membuat bocah itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Sekali lagi, Ciel merasa takut dengan _butler_ yang ada di depannya itu. Dia tahu posisi ini. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _butler_nya itu. Dia pasti akan menikmatinya jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Ya, jika bukan gara-gara pemuda cina brengsek itu, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Hal berikutnya yang dirasakan Ciel adalah bibirnya kembali bertemu bibir Sebastian. Sesaat, dia sempat melirik ketika Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang basah itu sebelum mencium dirinya. Seperti yang sudah diduga Ciel, Sebastian adalah orang yang sangat dominan. Dia terus mendesak untuk membuka mulut Ciel, tapi Ciel tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu dengan mudah.

Mengetahui bahwa tuan mudanya itu sangat keras kepala, Sebastian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gaun tuan mudanya itu dan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh titik sensitif yang ada di dada kanan bocah itu.

Ciel kehilangan konsentrasi dalam menghadapi Sebastian dalam adu mulut sehingga akhirnya diapun membuka mulutnya dan sekarang lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Masing-masing tidak mau menyerah dan lidah mereka saling beradu.

Sebastian tersenyum. Dia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut majikannya itu dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk bisa mengeksplorasi segala inci dari mulut itu. Rasanya seperti _earl grey_. Mungkin karena kemarin sebelum tidur, Ciel minum teh _earl grey_ hangat yang dibuat Sebastian.

Walau Sebastian tahu dia tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas, tetapi bocah kecil yang ada di depannya itu tidak akan bisa hidup jika dia tidak menghirup oksigen. Sehingga akhirnya, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciumannya itu. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, saliva mereka saling bertaut sama lain.

Ciel merasa pusing. Dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Di dalam sudut hatinya, dia merasa sedikit sayang ketika bibir itu terlepas dari dirinya. Seperti ada yang kurang, pikirnya. Belum sempat beristirahat, bibir Sebastian telah beralih ke titik sensitif dirinya yang lain, lehernya.

Melihat tanda merah yang ada di leher Ciel membuat Sebastian semakin kehilangan kendali. Dia kemudian menjilat leher itu membaut Ciel mengerang dalam kepuasan. Sebastian tersenyum. Lalu kemudian dia mencium leher itu, menggigitnya dan membuat tanda merah di atas tanda merah yang ada di leher Ciel sebelumnya. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, dia membuat beberapa tanda lagi di beberapa tempat yang terlihat dan tidak bisa terlihat dari luar.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan karya seninya itu, dia mencoba untuk mengangkat dirinya dari Ciel, tapi terhalang oleh tangan Ciel yang memegangnya. "Mau ke mana kau?" desis Ciel pelan. Alis Sebastian terangkat. Dia tersenyum tipis. Mainannya itu memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tentu saja memberikan sarapan untuk anda. Memangnya anda pikir saya mau berbuat apa?"

"Dasar _butler_ tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menuntaskan apa yang telah kau mulai." Memang, bocah itu berbeda dari majikan yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya dan kemudian berbisik pelan juga menggoda di telinga bocah itu. "Jadi, anda ingin saya menyelesaikannya."

Ciel tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatapnya tajam yang berisi pernyataan kau-tentu-tahu-maksudku. Sebastian kembali tersenyum dan mencium Ciel dalam-dalam. Ciel melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian dan menarik _butler_nya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Sebastian mulai masuk ke area bawah bocah itu dan mulai mencari bagian vital yang akan memberikan kenikmatan terindah itu.

Setelah menemukannya, diapun mengeluarkannya dan memainkannya dengan irama yang indah. Menyentuhnya seperti sudah tahu di mana titik yang bisa membuat _bagian_ itu merasa senang. Desahan yang dikeluarkan Ciel sangat indah, membuat Sebastian sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi nafsu yang terpancar di mata merahnya itu.

Sebastian beralih perlahan dari bibir ke leher dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil lagi yang membuat Ciel mengerang dalam kenikmatan sementara tangan kanannya masih tetap memainkan _alat_ Ciel dengan ahlinya. Dari leher, dia menuju ke bagian dada yang sudah terekspos karena gaun tidur tuan mudanya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh majikannya yang putih dan indah itu. Perlahan dia menjilat kedua titik sensitif itu. Mulutnya menjilat titik sensitif yang terletak di dada kiri Ciel sementara tangan kirinya memilin yang satu dan tangan kanannya masih asyik memainkan _alat_ Ciel.

Ciel merasakan suatu ekstasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Semua ini terasa begitu nikmat dan dia tidak tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang merasakan kenikmatan itu. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut mungil sang majikan. Perlahan mulut Sebastian mulai mengeksplarasi seluruh bagian tubuh Ciel hingga menuju ke bagian yang terpenting. Sebastian sedang menjilat dan mengulum _alat_ Ciel seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengulum permen. Tangan kanannya juga memegang peranan penting. Sambil mengulum _alat_ itu, tangan kanannya juga masih memainkannya.

"Ah-" Ciel mendesah lagi. Suara yang bagai melodi terindah yang didengar Sebastian. "Argh!" Dan cairan putih itupun keluar dari _alat_ Ciel dan membasahi seluruh muka Sebastian. Sebastian membersihkannya dengan tangannya kemudian menjilati beberapa yang ada di sekitar mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

Manis.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sebastian. Dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu di depannya. Sang majikan, masih telanjang, telah merasakan kenikmatan yang bagi Sebastian sepertinya tidak sanggup ditahan oleh anak seusianya.

Ciel tidak mengerti. Mengapa setiap bagian yang disentuh Sebastian membuatnya terasa terbakar dan kehilangan kendali? Tapi, bukan berarti Ciel tidak menyukainya. _Hell_, Ciel sangat menikmatinya, tapi Ciel tidak suka ketika dia kehilangan kontrol terhadap _peliharaannya_.

Sebuah ide melintas dalam benak Sebastian. Dia memberikan jarinya yang masih penuh dengan cairan putih dari _alat_ Ciel itu ke depan mulut Ciel. Perlahan dia berbisik dengan suaranya yang menggoda itu. "Jilat jariku dan buat dia basah."

Tanpa membantah, Ciel langsung melakukannya. Dia menjilati itu seperti menjilati permen dan mengulumnya, membuat cairan putih itu hilang karena ditelannya berganti dengan salivanya yang kemudian membasahi tangan _butler_nya itu. Mata biru Ciel memancarkan nafsu yang sama besarnya dengan yang dipancarkan oleh Sebastian. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ciel sehingga dia membuka resleting celan _butler_nya yang kemudian memperlihatkan _alat_ _butler_nya itu.

Sebastian tidak mengeluh atau apapun dan hanya tersenyum ketika majikannya itu menjilati bagian vitalnya. Memang tidak seahli Sebastian, tapi membayangkan bahwa itu adalah majikannya yang melakukannya, bisa membuat Sebastian mendesah pelan dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sama dengan tuan mudanya tadi. Ciel menjilati mukanya yang penuh dengan cairan putih itu dan menelannya.

Sebastian sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi. Dia menarik Ciel dan kemudian mencium bocah itu dengan nafsu yang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Sementara lidahnya sibuk beradu dengan lidah majikannya, jari-jari tangannya mulai memasuki area yang akan dimasukinya nanti.

Satu.

"Urgh." Ciel mengerang pelan. Dia merasakan kesakitan di tempat yang dimasuki jari Sebastian. Tapi karena Sebastian terus menciumnya, membuat perhatiannnya sedikit teralihkan.

Dua.

Kali ini, dia mulai mengerang lebih keras karena dia belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Merasa sudah cukup lebar untuk dimasuki, Sebastian akhirnya mempersiapkan dirinya sementara Ciel, yang masih pusing dan mabuk dengan ciuman tadi, menatap Sebastian tak berdaya.

"ARGH!"

Dan akhirnya mereka telah bersatu. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang Sebastian berada dalam tubuhnya dan dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya itu sampai-sampai air matanya mulai mengalir pelan. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pingang Sebastian dan memeluk _butler_nya untuk berbagi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan itu. Sebastian balas memeluk untuk meringankan rasa sakit itu sembari mencium bagian sensitif di leher tuan mudanya itu yang kemudian mengerang lagi.

Sebastian menciumi air mata yang mengalir pelan dari mata biru itu karena sakit yang tidak tertahankan yang dirasakan majikannya itu. Dan tak lama, masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan cairan putih itu, menandakan mereka telah mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi yang pernah mereka rasakan.

-x-

"Sebastian." ujar Ciel pelan. Dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sementara tangan Sebastian dia jadikan bantal untuk bersandar.

Sebastian menatap tuan mudanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Hmm?"

"Pokoknya kau harus membereskan semua ini. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu!" Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar perintah tuan mudanya itu. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan mencium pipi bocah itu kemudian beralih ke bibir bocah tersebut, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia tidak mau menyiksa tubuh mungil itu lebih lagi.

"Baiklah, _young master_." Kemudian akhirnya Sebastian teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, bagaimana dengan tanda itu tuan muda?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, saya ingin tahu. Siapa yang lebih baik? Saya atau orang yang memberikan tanda itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang Ciel mengerti apa maksud Sebastian. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Sebastian. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa kalian sama saja." Sebastian hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari tuan mudanya itu.

"Sudahlah, saya rasa ini tidak akan berguna. Lebih baik anda tidur dan beristirahat. Mengenai kegiatan anda hari ini, akan saya atur. Saya tidak mau anda sakit karena saya." Sebastian mencium kening Ciel membuat Ciel menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

Dalam hati, Ciel berpikir, "Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan _kiss mark_ ini, Sebastian, karena kalau kau tahu, kau akan semakin membabi buta"

-x-

Owari

-x-

Yay, akhirnya oneshot geje ini selesai juga , Ada yang bersedia mereview cerita yang geje ini dan memberi kritik yang membangun? Ditunggu reviewny ^^

Mau bikin omake seh, tapi eL gk bsa bikin :'( oh ya, ad yg bisa tebak sapa yg kasih tanda ke Ciel? hehe..xP

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**


End file.
